


Runaways

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wing Kink, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Written for December's Gabriel Monthy Challenge. Inspired by their aesthetic and the song Runaways by The Killers.





	Runaways

You were tired of trying.

Scratch that. You were  _exhausted_ , to the point it was making you almost hopeless. No matter how many times you and the Winchesters saved the world, or attempted to keep it safe, it always ended up getting worse. You no longer felt strong enough to keep going with it.

The Winchesters had gone through the same, so the three of you did your best to support each other, to make sure you kept on fighting. Lately, it hadn’t been enough, and everyday felt like a burden. There was nothing else on your mind but the urgent need of running away.

And  _he_  could tell.

Gabriel never once failed to notice the changes in your demeanor. From the way your eyes had lost the spark of hope and energy he saw when you met, to how your smile had faltered and become weaker as you kept on losing loved ones over the years.

There were times when you felt that if he hadn’t come back, you probably would’ve lost it a long time ago. But there was a stubbornness in you, too strong to be healthy, which wouldn’t let you fully admit it.

You sat in the bunker’s library, your elbows on the table, face on your hands and eyes lost somewhere in the room, dark, and edging on lifeless. Whoever walked in on you would probably wondered if you’d died on the  spot, and it might as well have been the case.

It was one of those days when you were convinced nothing was worth it, and the world probably would stay the same if you and the boys simply backed off and let it be. If they weren’t willing to leave with you, you’d still happily run away on your own.

“Ah, but then who would take care of me, if you were gone?” The sudden question coming from Gabriel’s mouth didn’t startled you as it should, since you were too used to him appearing out of nowhere.

It did, however, made you frown in annoyance, since you had long agreed on him not being allowed to swoop into your thoughts anymore. He raised his hands up in the air in a mock surrender once your angry glare met his amber one.

“Hold up.  _You_  are thinking through speakers, sugar lump.” He clarified, one of his fingers softly tapping the middle of your forehead. “It’s like you’re screaming in my ear.”

You shifted in your seat, leaning back against it to stay away of his reach. “I’m sorry,” you sighed heavily, your mind still somewhere, yet nowhere at all.

Gabriel frowned at your countenance, and tilted his head as he tried his best to figure out what was happening with you without breaking your deal. “You ok?” He finally asked.

A shrug was the only response you gave him, and you tried your best to at least smile at him. You couldn’t, which only made him more uneasy. He was about to say something, when the loud and heavy steps of someone entering the room kept him from doing so.

Sam was calling your name, and you shut your eyes tightly, already dreading the reason behind him looking for you. “Hey, we found a case in Minnesota, pack your bags…” he announced, but his tone turned hesitant once he saw you.

The youngest Winchester almost winced at your posture, and he simply stared at you worriedly. Did you really look  _that_ bad?

“Sure, see you in the garage.” You quickly replied, already making your way to your room. Not even bothering turning to him as you passed by his side.

When you entered your room, Gabriel was already seated at the edge of your bed, his amber eyes following you in silence as you began to pack. You never actually acknowledged him staring, but you could feel his golden orbs fixated on you, as if he was seeing into your soul.

Staring was something he often did, just like Castiel. You wondered whether it was an angel thing, if the world really looked so much different through their eyes. Had you been in a better mood, you’d simply ask.

“It helps to focus.” He explained, breaking the silence between you. You stopped packing for a moment, your last outfit in hand. Turning your gaze to him, you remained silent as an invitation for him to keep going. “We can hear everything,  _all_  the time. It gets annoying,” Gabriel continued, his eyes now down on his hands. “If we want our sole attention on something specific, staring helps.”

His amber eyes finally met yours, and he smiled warmly. All the weight that had been accumulating on your shoulders seemed to lighten a bit. He often had that effect on you.

He walked with you on the way to the garage, where the brothers were most likely waiting already. Gabriel was quiet, calm, almost too much to be considered normal. He always seemed to know when you needed exactly that: peaceful silence.

“You could run away, you know. If you want to.”

Once more, his words made you turn to look back at him; he’d stopped walking once you entered the garage. “I have nowhere to go.” You breathed out.

“ _We_  could run away, if you trust me enough.” He rephrased, loud enough for only the two of you to hear, as Sam and Dean sat inside the Impala waiting for you to hop on in. “I’ve done it before; I know plenty of places to hide in.”

When you looked around, you found yourself standing between him and the car. He was now holding a hand in the air towards you, and smirked in a dangerously exciting manner. It was magnetizing; almost bewitching.

Without thinking twice you took his hand, and your eyes widened as you swore feeling his energy at the touch. Like a current of electricity traveling from his fingertips through your whole body.

Despite his flirty nature, Gabriel kept his hands to himself when it came to you. Limiting himself to touching your forehead when you needed to be healed. You wondered if the pain from those occasions had somehow diverted your attention from his electrifying energy.

Dean hit the horn while watching the scene unfold, and the loud honk from the car made you jump.

“Sorry, guys. I’m benching her for this one; you go ahead and have fun, though.” Gabriel said loudly.

He didn’t even allow you to see the expressions on the brothers faces, for the bunker’s garage shifted and turned around the very next moment.

It was suddenly much too bright and extremely warm, compared to the inside of the bunker. Thankfully, there were shades protecting your eyes, or your sight would probably have taken longer to adjust. Still, you removed the sunglasses, and noticed their heart-shape form.

The sun caressed your skin, and the smell of the ocean filled your lungs as you took in a deep breath. You were at the edge of the beach, and you wiggled your toes in the white sand at your feet. The water was crystal clear, turning into a deeper blue the farther it was from you. An almost royal blue line of color divided the ocean and the cloudless sky on the horizon.

Besides you stood Gabriel, his hand still holding yours. You wondered if you should let go; his energy was causing your heart to beat at an alarming rate. It wasn’t unpleasant; you _liked_  it, which made you overly self-conscious since he’d been able to listen to your thoughts the whole day.

“What do you think?” His question made you jump slightly, his eyes lost somewhere in the landscape.

He squeezed your hand ever so slightly, not allowing you to think of anything coherent to say. “Was it your intention to show off?” You asked, trying your best to place your mind back on the beach and not on his physical contact.

Gabriel chuckled and finally turned to meet your eyes. The sun made his shine almost supernaturally, the dazzling amber color reflecting golden specks of light.

“If I wanted to show off, you’d fall for me right away.” He was so sure of himself, which made you roll your eyes in response.

The archangel let go of your hand, leaving an odd feeling on your palm. Gabriel began to walk closer to the beach, still admiring it. “Welcome to my personal paradise.” He opened his arms for emphasis, “one of the few I have, at least.”

“Where are we, exactly?” You asked, pulling your phone out of your pocket in order to see if you could look it up.

“I wouldn’t bother with that, the whole place is shielded.” He said, signaling to your phone. “Not even the Winchesters will be able to find you here.”

Your brows shot up at his statement, wondering if he’d realized how creepy he sounded. “You know I always carry an angel blade around with me, right?”

Gabriel chuckled, and finally turned around to look at you. “I meant it in a good way, Beatrix Kiddo.” He never once failed to make you smile with his nicknames and pop culture references. “Come on, this isn’t exactly  _it_.”

He began to walk along the shore, moving farther from where you were standing, simply assuming you were following behind. You took a deep inhalation and smelled the saltiness of the ocean. Until you thought about his words, and wondered what he meant by  _it_.

“Considering you want out, I don’t think you plan on asking me to take you back anytime soon.” Once again you seemed to be projecting your thoughts. “There’s a place for us to stay over there.” He pointed in front of him, where there was more vegetation, to a cottage beach house, which surely wasn’t there before.

There was a mix of excitement and nervousness within you, the words  _‘for **us**  to stay’_ resonated in your head. He planned to stay with you on the beach, alone, and seemingly far away from everything. Gabriel kept walking, his back turned to you, for which you were grateful, since you were certain there was a blush lighting up your face; you could feel your cheeks burning hot and your stomach tied itself in a knot.

You tried to focus your attention on the house instead of your anxiety. It was on top of a wooden structure, surely to keep it dry during high tide. The outside was painted a cerulean color, and the roof a soft, weathered grey. Wide windows with open curtains allowed a glimpse of the inside from far away. There were bean bags and rocking chairs on the deck, and a wooden swing large enough for at least three people to sit in.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, hope you don’t mind a little dust here and there.” He joked as he stood next to the stairs, waiting for you to go first.

“How long is  _a long time_?” You managed to ask, feeling calmer as you found more comfort in being alone with him.

“Just long,” he answered in a low voice once you were at the entrance of the cottage.

Gabriel barely brushed your side as he stepped forward to open the glass double doors; fresh air hit your face, and the smell of wood and something earthy entered your nostrils. The inside of the cottage was simple and clean, full of light, making you feel calm and strangely secure. You peeked around to see a kitchen, a small dining room, living room and a bookcase the size of the wall.

In the corner was a king-sized bed, a lot of pillows on top of it for decoration. The archangel had been quiet as you checked the house, you turned towards him with a raised brow.

“ _One_  bed? No walls?”You questioned, doing your best to avoid a smile on your face.

A devious smirk pulled one of the corners of his mouth, “It’s a bachelor’s pad, sweetcheeks. Never planned on bringing someone else here.” Despite his face saying otherwise, his tone was full of sincerity.

His clarification made your stomach do weird flips inside of you. The house was a place for him to be alone, _just_  for him. Yet, there you were. You wondered if it meant you were special in some way, or if he was just being nice to you.

“I don’t sleep, you can have the bed. Hell, you can have everything you want from here, I don’t really need much.” Gabriel kept talking, entering the room and plummeting down on the couch. “I took the liberty of snapping some beach-friendly outfits for you. If there’s nothing of your liking, let me know.”

You simply nodded in response, and took a seat on the couch closer to the window, in order to look at the beach and the sky. A feeling of worry began to fill you, when you remembered the guys were gone on a hunt. But when your mouth opened to say something, you noticed the archangel staring at you.

“I have my eye on them; anything goes down I’ll make sure they’re safe.” He assured you.

“Thanks, Gabriel.” You sighed in relief, letting yourself get lost in the moment, trying to let go of everything that had you tired and hopeless.

The sun was going down, the clear blue sky was now fading into a dark orange color. The sea was calm, the sounds of the waves like a lullaby. You hadn’t felt at peace in a long time. Before night arrived, Gabriel snapped you something to eat and suggested you should sleep, but not before making a joke about finally getting you in his bed.

“There’s something that I have planned for tomorrow, and I want you fully energized. You’re gonna need all the sleep you can get.” He said with a wink and a smirk.

Sometimes you wondered if he realized the tone in which he said things, or how his expressions always gave a double meaning to everything he said. The light of mischief in his amber eyes and the way he kept looking at you said he probably did, and he _loved_  it.

You kept talking, about everything and nothing at all, and you finally went to bed somewhere around midnight. There was a see-through curtain as room divider instead of a wall, to separate the room from the rest of the house, and a large window next to the bed.

Even when there was nothing for you to worry about anymore, you couldn’t bring yourself to sleep. Something inside you wanted to keep on talking with Gabriel; there was always that invisible force pulling you to him when he was around. It had only gotten stronger after the physical contact you’d shared, for his energy kept on buzzing through you.

You sat up in bed, looking through the curtain and the darkness. He was outside on the deck, standing completely still. You could see part of his silhouette thanks to the light from the moon. The breeze moved his golden locks, and he kept his hands in his pockets.

There was something rather odd, however, about the way he was standing. It was way too stiff and erect compared to how he always seemed to lean his weight back or to the side. Then your eyes narrowed, and you were able to see a strange shadow behind him that extended to his sides.

Your breath hitched as you noticed how the shadow was bigger than you’d first realized; it was surely three times larger than him. The very next moment, Gabriel moved his shoulders up, back and then down again, as if there was a weight on them, causing the shadow to disappear.

He turned his head to the side to look at you, the sudden movement not allowing for you to lay back on the mattress and pretend you were sleeping. He looked serious, distant, nothing you’d ever seen before in him, but that quickly faded away, and a smile began to appear on his face as he turned his whole body to face you.

Gabriel entered the house with long, slow steps, his eyes never leaving yours. You wondered how the hell they  _still_ managed to shine golden in the darkness of the room.

“Need me to sing you a lullaby?” He asked, stopping in his tracks, just inches away from the curtain.

“What was that?” Was the only thing you were able to say, staring at him through the veil.

A soft chuckle left his chest, and his hand raised to tug against the barrier between you, as if he was asking for permission to cross it. You crawled closer to the edge and sat right in front of him, silently inviting him to do the same.

He then moved the curtain to the side, and closed some distance between you, as much as he found it appropriate. “My wings.” He simply answered.

There was a loud sound almost deafening you, and it took you a moment to realize it was your own heart beating strongly in your ears. You’d seen the shadows of Castiel’s wings before, but they were nowhere was big as Gabriel’s.

“They… look huge.” You said dumbfoundedly.

“So I’ve been told,  _plenty_  of times.” He wiggled his brows playfully, “not to be cocky, but they weren’t even stretched.”

Your mouth hung open as he spoke, while you still tried to process the fact you were looking a his wings. Or their shadows, at least. “Can I see them?” You shyly requested, not really knowing how you’d managed to bring yourself to ask.

One of his brows shoot up, and his smile slightly faltered. “You know you’re basically asking to see me naked, right?”

Red made its way to your cheeks almost instantly, while embarrassment pulled your stomach down. You lowered your eyes to the floor, trying to focus on your respirations, while his darkened amber gaze bored into your head.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be.” He interrupted before you could go on, his voice still serious but comforting. “You didn’t know.  _But_ , if you buy me a drink, and after a little foreplay, I would be down for anything.”

All you gave him in response was a smile, still feeling far too embarrassed to say anything else. Gabriel began to step away, taking in your emotions and flustered expressions.

“Why are you doing this?” The question faded in the air, and seemed to glue him to his spot. He faced you again, confusion washing over his face. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Do you wanna go back?” He replied with a question, making you scrunch your nose at the diversion.

“No.”

“Then -”

“Why are you always around when I need you?” You inquired, not leaving room for him to change the subject. “Why do you make me smile when things are rough? And care about me, instead of doing as you do with the Winchesters? Why are you there, stuck in the bunker with us, instead of being  _here,_ or  _anywhere_  else?”

The sudden outburst of questions left your mouth without thinking about them twice. A part of you wanted him to answer, but the other was terrified of what he was going to say. But you didn’t know if Gabriel would do something like this for anyone, or if you were special.

And you  _needed_  to know.

He took a moment, simply staring, while you waited for his reply. “If you really have to ask, you’re far more thickheaded than I thought you were.”

Before you could say anything else, he tapped the middle of your forehead with his index finger making you fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and the cry of seagulls woke you up. It took you a moment to remember what had happened the day before, how Gabriel had offered to take you away from all the burdens you felt were over you.

You heard him walking around in the kitchen, and quickly put on the robe he’d snapped for you to join him. He was moving steadily around, working three pans at the same time. Gabriel shamelessly checked you out as you walked towards the kitchen, his characteristic smirk on his lips.

“Mornin’, legs.” His nickname made you scoff, and you sat on the opposite side of the small kitchen island, trying not to get in his way.

He was wearing a cheesy apron, bright colored and full of ruffles. Underneath, he wore a swim shorts and a t-shirt, you could see his toned arms and calves, making you wonder if his abs matched the rest. Despite giving his back to you, he caught your gaze from the corner of his eye.

“Wh-what are you cooking?” You asked, in an attempt to divert his attention from you low-key checking him out.

Gabriel smiled as if he was laughing at you, and you could feel it. He was going to tease you;  _of course_  he wasn’t going to let that slip away. Especially not after you basically asked to see him, technically, naked the night before.

“Bacon and eggs, and a couple of hotcakes.” His focus was back on the pans, leaving you wondering why he wasn’t picking on you after your…

_Fuck._

The outburst from the night before flashed through your head, making you feel  _even more_ exposed. He, however, kept on cooking and not another word left his mouth.

When he was done, he placed the plate in front of you, and removed his apron to put it away. “Eat up, take a shower, and I’ll meet you outside.”

He was out before you could say another word, you were able to release the breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Instead of letting those events take the best from you, you chose to do as he’d said, and quickly ate the breakfast he had prepared for you. Once you were ready, wearing a bathing suit under a button up sundress, you walked outside of the cottage and joined him by the shore.

“Took you long enough,” he teased, dark shades shielding him from the sun.

“Shush… So, where are we going?” You tried your best to be causal; if he was going to do you the favor of pretending nothing had happened, so were you.

He nodded towards the horizon, vaguely motioning to the ocean. “Around, ever been further into the ocean?” He asked, a hint of excitement in his tone.

You moved your head side to side as a response, feeling slightly nervous at the thought of it. “How are we going to do that?” You thought out loud.

“In that.”

Your eyes followed to where his finger pointed, and you found a rather large yacht that had appeared out of nowhere. It was sometimes strange how used you were to him materializing things from thin air. Although, after many years of him doing so, it was only a matter of time that you would stop jumping every time something popped out of nowhere.

“All aboard!” He snapped you both on deck, the sudden change from land to water making you instantly dizzy.

“One step at a time, feather brain!” You whined, feeling shaken by being so far from the shore in the blink of an eye. You gripped the rail of the yacht, feeling it move beneath you. The archangel was now laughing at the top of his lungs, watching you shake in place.

“It’s not funny, asshole.” You said between gritted teeth.

“It is when considering you literally fight monsters for a living.” He laughed, “sugar, you’re safer in the middle of the ocean with  **me**  than when you’re at the bunker with the Losechesters.”

He had a point, since he was  _obviously_  controlling the yacht with his mojo. You slowly began to relax, and finally let go of the railing after a moment. “Let’s go then,” you mumbled, blatantly ignoring his mocking expression.

Getting used to the movement of the yacht was hard, but you managed after a while; you had no other choice seeing as how you’d be out here for hours.

It was also easy to do when you had so much to focus on, like how the blue of the water turned deeper the farther you got from the shore. Or how great Gabriel looked without the sunglasses… or a shirt.

You didn’t even realized when he took it off. One moment he had it on, but when you’d turned back to look at him, it was gone. He leaned against the side of the yacht, staring at you with a soft smile on his face.

There was something about the way always he carried himself, so confident and laid back. Relaxed, with a hint of mischief on his whiskey colored eyes. Something in you knew if he wasn’t so playful, you would be completely intimidated by him.

His golden eyes seemed to have light of their own, and his honeycomb curls danced with the breeze from the ocean. The sunlight caressed his skin, making it shine. You suddenly remembered the shadows behind his back, and wondered if his wings would also reflect light, the way his eyes did.

Were his feathers white like the biblical images showed?

“Look.” His voice snapped you out of whatever mess was in your head, almost making you blush as you hoped he hadn’t heard _those_ thoughts.

The yacht had stopped moving long ago, but you hadn’t noticed. Gabriel stood next to you, a mere inchaway. You followed his gaze, quickly noticing a darkened spot about a yard or two off to the side of the boat. “What is that?”

“It’s a coral reef, sweetheart. If you swim near it, you’d be able to find Nemo.” Despite his joke, your eyes widened in panic, since you only knew how to swim enough to keep from drowning. “We  _won’t_  be swimming, if you don’t want to.” He clarified, upon noticing how you tensed up. “I just want to show you, help you relax.”

“Hard to do when I’m in the middle of the ocean.” You muttered with a shy smile, still staring at the reef. “The few times I’ve been at the beach with the boys we only sit in the shore watching the sun go down.”

“I know, Dean-o likes to fish, doesn’t he? So manly.” The archangel snickered, “yet not as manly as bringing down Nordic ships with just the snap of his fingers.”

You turned to him, watching how his shoulders squared and his chest rose with pride. “ _Excuse me_?” You blinked once, twice, trying to process what he’d just said.

“Uh, Loki?” He pointed a finger to himself, trying to look as serious as he sounded. “How good is your Nordic Lore knowledge?”

“Well, there’s only much one has access through books. I’m pretty sure the God of Mischief himself could teach me better.” It wasn’t your intention to sound as flirty as you did, but you had, considering the look on his face as you spoke.

Gabriel began talking about his life as Loki, and he confessed how many ships he’d sank for  _fun_. Minutes blended together as you sat in the stern, your feet dangling in the water while you listened to his stories. The sense of pride and an unfamiliar glint on his eyes stayed as he spoke, and you were sure you could listen to him go on for the rest of the day.

The realization of how long he’d been on earth suddenly hit you, overwhelming you almost instantly. “Was it always like this?” You asked, interrupting his tales.

His brows shot up, slightly taken aback by your inquiry. He raised his chin as he thought, and narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. “ _Like this_  how, exactly?”

“Helpless,” you answered, so quickly it made you wince. “Messy, a new apocalypse around every corner.”

He chuckled at your response, taking a moment to answer. “Messy, yes.  _But_ , in my not-so-humble opinion, the apocalypse, or anything similar, has always been a vast concept.”

You remained silent, waiting for him to continue. “Since the beginning of time, most cultures have always had their own interpretations of how all life on earth is gonna end. They all have theories and premonitions.” Gabriel smiled as he explained, a spark of mischief in his eyes as he did so. “While some stand back and let it be, most try their best to stop them. Like you did with the Winchesters.”

“Yeah, remind me not to put my hands in the fire for something like that ever again.” You said bitterly, all the dark memories of that difficult time flashing through your head.

“Hey.” The archangel’s soft voice helped ground you, that, and the hand he placed on your shoulder. “You won’t have to do that anymore, you’re far away from it.” He promised, now staring intently at you.

You softly nodded, taking a deep breath as you concentrated on his amber eyes. It was always so easy to get lost in them, as much as you hated to admit it. Then again, his touch had your nerves flaring once more.

“Can we really stay here? For as long as I want?” You lowered your eyes to your hands, fidgeting as you begged your heart to stop beating so strongly inside of your chest. “Can we just… abandon everything?”

“I did it once, left for a couple thousand years.” Gabriel kept his eyes on you as he spoke, “had a lotta fun, if I’m being honest.” You looked up at him, finding that smile you loved so much on his face. “Having you run away with me already made _this_  time a million times better than the last one.”

A hot flush made its way from your belly up to your cheeks, but you blamed it on the weather and the sun against your skin. You considered everything; Gabriel was giving you one of his own corners of the earth for your own escape. A house on the shore, land and sea to explore, but on top of everything, his company.

He was willing to leave it all behind,  _again_ , if you asked. You were unsure of what was it that made you so eager to stay, finally being free of everything that being a hunter entailed, or simply having him with you.

Surely the world could do without you; the ones that always mattered in the end were the Winchesters anyway, not you.

“Let’s stay here on the yacht tonight. There’s a room, a shower and I can snap you something to eat.” He suggested, looking away from you, his voice suddenly flat at your silence.

Without waiting for your response, he stood and left your side, making you wonder what had caused his sudden change of mood. Perhaps the idea of quitting again suddenly bothered him. You really couldn’t blame him; there had to be people he cared about out there as well.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to ask.

The day passed by, just sailing, with your feet hanging in the warm, salty water. Gabriel remained mostly quiet, leaving you alone with your thoughts, as you admired and lost yourself in everything that was around to see.

All too soon night arrived, and he stopped in a place he felt sure was safe enough for you to stay. The lighting of the yacht was bright, yet dim enough to blend with the light from the moon. The archangel finally approached you once more, and sat next to you in the bow, making your dinner appear as well.

“You okay there?” He asked, observing you lost in thought.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same?” You replied, avoiding looking at him, so you wouldn’t lose track of your words the way you seemed to be doing lately.

He sat up more rigidly, furrowing his brows as he considered how to word what he wanted to say. “It upsets me that you feel as though you don’t matter.” He confessed, avoiding your gaze as well.

“I don’t.” You insisted, the harshness of your words forcing him to stare at you. “It doesn’t matter what I do, or how much I try,  _everything’s_  wrong. My loved ones die, the world, it’s at the edge of ending all the time.”

“It’s not your job to keep it safe, sugar.” Gabriel claimed, his forehead creased with worry lines. “But you choose to, and it matters. It matters to  _me_.”

“Seems like you’re the only one who thinks that way, then.” It wasn’t a complaint, but a way of imprinting his confession into your brain. As if repeating, or stressing what he was telling you would prove you weren’t dreaming. “You’re sweet.”

He chuckled, moving his head to the side as he fixed his eyes on the moon. “I pity the fool who thinks me  _sweet_.”

“Well thanks, stupid.” You spat, finally letting some laughter out of your body.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You know me, always trying my best to  _woo_  you.” He grinned, completely content with himself.

A silence made its way between you, only the faint sound from the ocean filling in. You were so close, simply staring at each other. It was then that Gabriel put his hand over yours, and that electricity from the day before struck you once more.

You soon found yourself drowning in him, all of him. From the spark in his amber eyes, and the movement of his golden locks, to how the moonlight toned every muscle in his torso and arms. Gabriel was breathtaking, and you couldn’t bring yourself to believe he actually cared for a simple human like you.

“Why did you bring me here?” You asked in a whisper once again. “Why are you doing this?”

He kept his hand over yours, his energy traveling from them to every fiber of your being. There was nothing else you could focus on but him, and even if you could, you didn’t want to.

“Guess I’m just…”He trailed off, his eyes traveling from your eyes to your lips. “Showing off.” Once again, that devious smirk pulled the corners of his mouth, but there was a hint of shyness in it. “I’m trying my best so you’ll fall for me.”

Gabriel’s confession made your heart do a flip and your stomach twist and turn inside of you. There was so much you wanted to do, but you were frozen.

“You’re more thickheaded than I thought,” you managed to laugh, making him frown in response. “You didn’t have to do all of this to make me fall for you, feather brain.”

His lips parted as he tried to respond, but he couldn’t. You could see his shoulders falling, not realizing he was so tense.

“Do you mean it?” He asked nervously, as unable to move as you were.

You tilted your head to the side, wondering how could he doubt someone would be interested in him. Wondering how, after so many years of practically living together, he hadn’t realized how long ago he’d stolen your heart. Then again, if you hadn’t seen he was interested in you, you had no right to mock his dullness.

“Kiss me,” you breathed, no longer caring to tread carefully.

Gabriel leaned closer without thinking twice, and took your head between his hands. His lips were pressed against your cheek - then your chin and nose and forehead and then,  _finally_ , your lips.

The kiss began shy and slow, as if he were testing the waters before diving in. You placed your hands on the back of his neck, letting your fingers find their way to his hair. He brushed his tongue over your lower lip, and placed his hands on your waist to pull you against him.

You parted your lips slowly, both your tongues meeting in the middle, quickly fighting for dominance. You bit Gabriel’s lip softly, making him growl in response. “Easy, honeybun. You might start something that’s gonna be hard to stop,” he murmured to your ear, nibbling your earlobe and traveling down to leave pecks along your neck.

“What if I’ve been meaning to start it for years now?” You teased.

He raised his head up to you, a single brow arched as he smiled wickedly. “Are you sure?” He asked, placing another peck on your lips. He tasted sweet, like cherries and vanilla, it was both saccharine and intoxicating all at once.

“Should I buy you a drink first?” You loved using his own jokes against him, knowing it pushed buttons inside of him.

“Ah, smartass.” Gabriel replied flatly, his hands now trailing down the sides of your body, gripping and pinching the fabric of your sundress. “I’m being serious.”

“That’s new.” You couldn’t help it, the more he touched you, the more confident you became.

You didn’t know if it was the years of sexual frustration that made you act like this, or maybe it was actually nervousness, and joking had always been the only way you could let it go. He took the soft skin of your neck between his teeth, making you gasp.

“Do you want this?” There was an uncertainty in his voice that you’d never heard before. It made your heart stop and your stomach tighten.

“I want  _you_.”

You felt him relax at your words, and his hands found the seam of your dress and began to trail up your thighs. Gabriel kissed you once more, deep and hungrily. His fingers barely grazed the fabric of your panties, when he moved them down to the back of your legs, lifting you to seat you on his lap.

The fabric of your swimsuits was too thin, and you could feel him already getting hard but not quite there yet. You ground your hips against him, making him moan almost instantly. He jerked up, rubbing your covered entrance with his erection.

Gabriel grunted, and when you opened your eyes, you found him frowning. His hands were inside your dress, softly caressing every spot of uncovered skin. You became aware of how much you were sweating, feeling slightly embarrassed, since he wasn’t  _at all_.

“There’s A/C inside, in the  _bedroom_.” He mentioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Talk about being smooth.”

“You love it.” Gabriel placed his arms under your back and legs, lifting you up to take you inside.

He kept kissing you as you stepped into the room, his tongue danced with yours, not allowing you to pay attention to the inside of the yacht. Not that you really cared anyway.

Your back hit the edge of the soft mattress, and the archangel wasted no time crawling over you, his lips seemingly locked with yours. “Now there’s a problem, here.” He said, separating long enough for you to take a breath. You looked at him curiously, confused about his words. “One of us is practically almost naked, and the other isn’t.” One of his hands traveled to your shoulder, fidgeting with the straps of your dress.

“What do you suggest we do, then?” You whispered, feeling a wave of excitement overcoming you.

“I say we make it even.” He began to undo the buttons of the front of your sundress, taking his time as he did so. He stopped at your bellybutton, and pushed the fabric to the sides in order to see your body. “Bikini, huh?” Gabriel smirked, his fingers tracing circles on your skin.   

“Well, it’s hot in here.” You reasoned, desperately wishing you weren’t blushing as much as you felt.

“Oh, sugar, believe me when I tell you this is nothing compared to what we’re about to do.” His words were playful, yet seductive. You wanted to laugh at his cockiness, but the need of having him obscured everything else.

He sat up, his eyes never leaving yours. Gabriel pulled the bottom of your dress up and over your head, quickly hooking the sides of your bikini with his index fingers. Your panties were off and away with one swift motion, and he was down, placing wet, sloppy kisses on your stomach and thighs.

Your breath hitched at his touch, every kiss sending pulsations through your entire body. You wanted more, but he kept teasing. One of his fingers found its way between your folds, making you moan and squirm almost instantly, as he began rubbing the sensitive nub in a circular motion. Before you could do more than gasp, his tongue found its way into your center.

The swift movements of his tongue, the way he worked his fingers, and the stubble on his chin against your skin had you squirming in no time. Your hands were in his hair, pulling and pushing him closer to your core, if it was possible.

“Gabriel…” His name left your lips in a breathy sigh, his responding groan sending vibrations through you.

He gripped your thighs tight, introducing a second finger, scissoring back and forth expertly, stretching and preparing you for him. Thanks to the work he was doing with his mouth, you were nearly there already.  

Your hips arched from the mattress; you were so close to coming already, and he could tell. His fingers pulled out so that he could push you back down, making you whine in discontent. Gabriel laughed, and quickly inserted them back in, focusing on making reach your orgasm with just his mouth and hands.

It didn’t take him long; one moment there was a bundle of pleasure gathering in your core, and the next one you were screaming his name as that same pleasure-shock washed over you with the force of a wave, pulling you out to sea.

He collapsed next to you on the bed, watching you heaving for air as he smiled proudly to himself. He brushed a couple of strands of hair away from your face, leaving soft kisses along your jaw.

“I-I’m still, more dressed than you.” You sighed, trying your best to pace your respirations.

“Let’s fix that.” He grabbed your arm to pull you towards him, once again sitting you in his lap. You could feel him throbbing, the fabric of his swimsuit against your wetness.

The knot of your swimsuit was gone with a simple pull of the string, and his hands traveled from your back to your stomach, and then up to cup your breasts. Gabriel’s mouth was all over them in matter of seconds, licking, nipping and biting them ravenously.  

He pushed you back on the bed, the feeling of his bare erection against your thigh made you frown in confusion. “That’s cheating,” you claimed against his lips, upon coming to the conclusion he simply snapped his swim shorts away.

“I can’t wait anymore…” He panted, his forehead pressed against yours while rubbing his length between your folds. “Need to make you mine. Please…”

You couldn’t believe how eager he was, but you could see how hard it was for him to control himself. His hips jerked forward, grinding against you, and the veins in his arms jumped from his skin. He moved his shoulders strangely, like the night before at the cottage.

“What is it?” You asked, letting your hands travel his back, hoping to soothe the tenseness you thought was over him.

When your hands met his shoulder blades, he moaned and let his face fall in the crook of your neck. “M-my wings…” He stuttered, making a nervous wreck out of you. “I want to touch you, _feel_ you. I haven’t been able to take my mind off it since you asked to see them.”

His confession froze you in place, the feeling of a deeper level of intimacy adding to the moment.

“Then do.” You cooed against his lips, before pulling him down for a deep kiss.

“Are you sure? This is… I’m-” He struggled to continue, the head of his cock pushing into your entrance. “It’s a big deal, sugarlump. This is  _it_. I’ve never done this before, I-I could get possessive, or-”

Gabriel was mumbling, trying to gather his thoughts as he felt your wetness surrounding him. You pulled him in for another kiss, letting your actions chase away his doubts.

“I want  _all_  of you,” you assured, brushing his golden locks behind his ears. “Don’t you think we’ve been stubborn enough?”

His laugh was soft and husky. “You have no idea.”

The archangel moved his shoulders back, and you forgot how to breathe when a pair of gigantic, golden wings sprouted from behind him as he groaned in pleasure.

The inside of the yacht wasn’t large enough for him to stretch them fully, but he seemed to find comfort enough in having them out. He lifted you from the mattress, just enough for his wings to wrap around you, cradling you in gold.

The feathers were soft and warm, like nothing you’d ever felt before. They ruffled against your skin, and Gabriel breathed calmly in the crook of your neck.

“They’re beautiful.” You whispered, your eyes glued to them as they danced and sparkled around you.

“I can feel every cell of you with them, hear the contents of your mind, and see the colours of your soul.” He explained, placing kisses on your collar bones.

He finally pushed into you, stretching your walls the deeper he went. A low, almost animalistic, sound left his chest when you unconsciously gripped his wings as you adjusted to his thickness. “So-sorry,” you whimpered, snatching your hand away, thinking you’d hurt him.

“Keep touching them.” He begged as he started to thrust into you with slow, hard movements.

You obliged, letting your hands brush over every spot of his wings that you could reach. The mixture of his movements, and the sounds that left his mouth as you touched him was addictive. You soon found yourself loudly moaning, your chest heaving as your breathing became ragged.

You were at the edge, feeling pleasure completely taking over you again. His hands roamed your body, kissing every inch of skin within his reach.

“Gabriel, I’m-”

He knew, and you could tell he was close too, by the way his movements turned sloppy and erratic. “Come with me.” That pushed you to the brink, making you squirm under him.

It all exploded in a culmination of sensory overload; having him inside of you, his electrifying touch, his kisses, the warmth of his wings over your body. Feeling all of this at once was too much for you to handle.

You came after one strong, deep thrust from him, and he did so as well, spilling himself inside of you. Your head fell back against his wings, closing your eyes as you took in a deep breath.

He said something, but you couldn’t make out the words as you felt yourself drifting lazily into a euphoric sleep.

* * *

 

You awoke feeling a weight over you, both warm and still. When your eyes fluttered open, you found Gabriel laying on top of you, his head resting on your chest.

“Are you comfortable?” You asked, moving slightly under him to accommodate yourself better.

“I am. I’m listening to your heartbeat.” He moved his head to the side, but not before leaving a kiss between your breasts. “I had to make sure I didn’t fuck you to death.” He explained with a smirk, after seeing your confused expression.

“As if you were  _that_ good.” You teased.

“Excuse me? I wasn’t the one who passed out after my orgasm.”

The both of you laughed, and he crawled up to hold you against his chest. His wings were hidden again, most likely since the room wasn’t large enough for him to properly stretch them.

“Did you sleep well?” He placed a kiss on the tip of your nose, his fingers trailing along the side of your body.

“How long was I out?” Your eyes searched for the window, noticing there wasn’t a lot of light coming from it.

“Just a couple of hours. Why? Ready for round two?”

You scoffed, hugging him, aching to keep feeling his skin against yours. “I’m hungry, I didn’t eat. I would kill for one of Dean’s burgers.” The words left your mouth before you could process them, taking you by surprise.

Gabriel, however, didn’t even flinch, and kept looking at you with a soft smile on his face. You laid in silence, wrapped in that golden afterglow and listening to the beating of his heart.

“We have to go back, don’t we? I shouldn’t abandon them, and your brother is always with them.” You murmured against his skin, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“How the hell would the world manage without you?” He simply said. “Everything you saw today wouldn’t be here if you didn’t do what you do. What you do matters; just because you can’t see it all the time doesn’t mean otherwise.”

You stared at him in silence, his words warming your heart almost instantly.

“We don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. But I want you to be aware that you matter, if not for the world, at least for me.” He took one of your hands, and placed a kiss in the tip of each finger. “You’re everything that matters to me.”

His golden eyes shone with pure sincerity, and you would’ve stayed in that corner of the world with him forever.

But someone had to take care of the world. And you knew you could keep trying, as long as he was there by your side.

“Let’s go back home, feathers.”


End file.
